Dragon Age: Reconquista
by The Great Dane
Summary: Where will the Inquisiton stand when Ferelden and Orlais go to open war? Where will Leliana stand between her Prince and her beleifs? Where will the nation Sebastian and Hawke are trying to build stand? This will be a slightly fragmented story taking the point of view from several characters, but mainly the three protagonists from the games. Rated M to be sure. *Dialogue heavy*
1. Chapter 1

Reconquista Chapter 1

* * *

><p>The days had started passing with more speed since the battle with Corypheus. Cullen said they had become sloppy, but Elric suspected everyone was just still relieved that the world would not end just yet. Since the battle he had got to meet up with Jarka, an old friend from the Carta again, it had been an odd reminder of how far he had come in such a short amount of time, still his old friend had been impressed with Skyhold. 'Shanky new digs El' he had said.<p>

Indeed Skyhold did look spectacular, especially this morning. Elric looked over the Frostback mountain range that shielded his fort; the bright white snow reflecting some of the sunlight; making them shine with a golden glow. He glanced back to his bed where Cassandra was still sleeping, she had made an uncharacteristic new habit of sleeping an extra hour in each day, but people only seemed to feel she had deserved it. Along with himself of course. She shuffled a bit in the bed but did not seem awake just yet; Elric went to her and kissed her gently on the cheek before walking down the steps towards the throne room.

* * *

><p>As he entered he noticed Leliana and Josephine standing by the main door with an unfamiliar man in an official looking fur coat, probably Fereldan. Varric noticed him approach from his regular hang-out spot by the fireplace.<p>

"Inquisitor," he greeted.

"Do you know who that man is?" Elric asked his fellow dwarf.

"Don't _know_ him, but he seems to be a messenger from the Fereldan monarchy, I think he wants to see you, but Ruffles is trying to get whatever he wants out of him."

"Well, I guess I better go solve this mess then," Elric sighed.

"Heh," Varric snickered, "you're turning into a pessimist, expecting trouble already."

"Yeah, well, Corypheus did not really leave a _stable_ world exactly," he smiled. He walked up to his advisors, surprising Josephine by his sudden appearance by their side.

"My lord, we were just-"

"I am here on behalf of King Marcus," the stranger interrupted Josephine.

"Nevarra? Is this about the Tevinter thing again?" Elric asked, raising a brow.

"Not that King," the man scoffed. Leliana's eyes suddenly went wide.

"You're talking about the Prince Consort to Queen Anora?" she asked directly.

"Yes ma'am, I actually have a letter for you too, assuming you are indeed lady Nightingale?"

"She is," Elric confirmed, "but first what is this all about? I thought he was on some mission to the west."

"Yes, 'was' being the keyword my lord. He returned to his Queen three days ago miraculously."

"Why miraculously?" Leliana's voice sounded demanding.

"Queen Anora was on a state visit in Jader in Orlais to improve Fereldan-Orlesian border relations when a small force of Chevaliers tried to overpower her royal escort and approach her. Whether it was for kidnapping or murder we cannot say, but as they got close to her the rumor says that her Prince appeared from the shadows and killed all the assailants. He then personally escorted her back to Denerim where he then dispatched me." They all had stunned expressions now.

"So why send you to us?" Varric had joined them, and Cullen was approaching from the training field.

"This is an act of war from Orlais, we have had scouts out who have confirmed that Emperor Gaspard with an Orlesian force is marching on West Hill."

"Dammit," Elric shouted and threw up his arms. "I knew that bastard would try something, but so soon? He's dooming the stability that we have secured."

"You still haven't said why this news are handed to us personally?" Josephine repeated.

"Sorry my lady, King Marcus wishes to know where the Inquisition stands. You patrol roads in Ferelden but am an ally to Orlais still, he wants to make sure that he is not facing a force from within," he paused for a moment, "he also wishes to ask if a formal alliance, or at least non-aggression pact could be signed between the Inquisition and Ferelden, even after the civil war the Orlesian army still overwhelms the Fereldan army four to one by sheer manpower, so we will need all the help we can to stand against this invasion."

Silence fell over the group; behind the man Josephine was filling Cullen in on the message. Cullen clenched his fists but did not say anything, waiting for Elric to say something.

"I," Elric started but then halted. "I don't know. This is not an army of cultists or possessed enemies, this is two political parties."

"Well, we did sort out the mage/templar thing," Varric added.

"I know, but those were two fairly isolated and contained groups, this is the goodwill of two peoples and its nobles we are talking about."

"Let it be known," the messenger added, "that King Marcus is working on other alliances as well. He is negotiating a military alliance with Nevarra and a pact for aid with the Kirkwall-Starkhaven dual monarchy."

"That would be my plan," Cullen commented, "let the Nevarran army harass Northern Orlais, dividing the Orlesian forces and with Kirkwall's position and Starkhaven's amada they can blockade the entire Waking Sea, effectively locking out all sea trade from Antiva and Rivain."

"So he is asking us to choose a side?" Elric asked the man.

"Effectively, yes, your worship. He wishes to meet you in person and settle a formal alliance, or as I said, at least a treaty of non-aggression so that he can trust his southern borders. He is asking you to come to Redcliffe castle in two days. You are allowed to bring as large of a protection force you wish, if you should fear for your safety."

"I will think on it." Elric announced and turned to walk into the throne room.

"As you wish ser, I do warn you though; Marcus Cousland is not known as a man who likes 'no's' or in particular respect them. If you do not show he will assume it an act of hostility and treat Inquisition forces as hostile occupation in Crestwood and in the Hinterlands." The man turned around and walked towards the main gate of Skyhold. Elric rubbed his forehead feeling a slight headache creeping its way into his brow.

"He's right my lord," Leliana softly, but shakenly, added. "I know Marcus very well; he has never been a man of games and I have never known him to hav any patience when he knows his enemy."

"You two were a couple once-"

"As far as I know we still are, that he married the Queen was political I-"

"Sorry," Elric re-interrupted, "I did not mean to suggest you were not. What is your read on this then?"

"If Marcus is serious about this threat to us that means he is confident in his ability to fight both Orlais and us, he is a man of action but more calculating than Gaspard is, so he will not warn a fight that he knows he cannot win."

"Are you certain? Ferelden is still quite a tattered nation."

"Inquisitor, this is the man who waged war on the blight with mages, werewolves and dwarven golems. The Fereldan forces may not be large, but he has many friends he can draw on. I do not reveal this often, but I know the werewolves still lives in the Brecillian forest and they are incredibly loyal to Marcus. King Bhelen is also a very close personal friend of his, if Ferelden is in direct danger the Orzammar warriors and their golems will bolster the Fereldan ranks. Then there are the mages, even with Vivienne as divine all mages in Ferelden would be ready to assist as healers of sappers, he was the first monarch in Thedas to defy the chantry and grant independence to the circles in his nation."

Elric stared at Leliana, her expression was strange, conflicted even. She was genuinely scared of the man she called her lover.

"You are distressed Leliana, I-"

"Inquisitor this is the man of my life who is declaring us enemies if we do not meet with him. I am not telling you to ally him but please at least go to him, don't make me test my loyalty." So this was what it was about, the course she had come to believe in or the man she loved?

"Okay, I will go then," Elric submitted, "I am not so certain in his ability to war on us as you are, but I will hear him out."

"Thank you Inquisitor. I will have to read this letter that the messenger brought for me as well." She turned and walked towards the stairs up to her perch.

"What is it you always say Varric?" Elric turned towards his friend, "Well shit?"

"You got it Inquisitor," Varric blinked.


	2. Marcus Letter

**Marcus' Letter**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Leliana<em>

_First of all let me apologise for the sadness I am sure my message to the Inquisition must have brought you__._

_You are always in my thoughts, my rose, but I had to act swiftly and without hesitation. Gaspard is a fearsome foe and I am familiar with his forces, indeed I have clashed with them during my travels these last few years. I do not know what Gaspard would demand but for now I have to use the surprise of my reappearance to try and cement some alliances that Anora could not bring through, hopefully my reputation will aid me a bit in this endeavor._

_But enough about that as I feel I owe you an explanation. My last letter was only half-truth and a few lies in case someone got their hands on it. Since I heard about Gaspard's victory in Halamshiral I redirected my journey back to Ferelden, but I was not unsuccessful. I did find a way to cure the taint but I am not entirely sure how exactly it works. Because of this invasion however, I have left the further investigation to… Oghren. Yes I know, terrible, but Nathaniel and Zevran are with him, do not worry!_

_Anyway, there it is. If you come to Redcliffe, perhaps I can get to explain it to you in better detail but for now let me assure you that my re-appearance is only because of the direct threat to Ferelden and not because I suddenly missed Anora, you are my heart and always will be._

_Now let me give you some information that you might redirect to your Inquisitor but do not mention it to anyone else as it is a surprise for the Orlesians. I have allies all around them ready to strike. The lands to their west is not at all unpopulated and the peoples I met there have promised to aid me in payment for a problem I helped them solve. I will not reveal to you what or who they are but rest assured that if I can get these alliances with Nevarra and The Free Marches pulled home I will be able to strike Orlais from all sides. Chevaliers or no, my wrath will tear them apart._

_But enough about my rage, love, I do wish that you would not have to witness that again._

_Otherwise I hope you are still in good health and faith, I do wish you were not on the other side of this conflict; I could face Gaspard with more conviction if I knew you were with me in it._

_Always only your prince._

_Marcus_


End file.
